


The One With Another Coffee House

by lxpus23



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxpus23/pseuds/lxpus23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Chandler moves in with Joey and realizes how kisses can be oh-so wonderful and not just an invitation to sex. Alternate Universe. Slash, angst and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where I'm Just Setting the Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternate universe. The setting may be the same, but I'm shit at working around the show's episode-timeline, so I'm doing it my way. X  
> (English is NOT my mother tongue and well-intentioned criticism is happily appreciated, thanks)  
> ((I'm trying my best at keeping the characters in character, but this is my first fanfiction. Please be nice))

Joey - short for Joseph - Tribbiani, amateur actor and professional slacker. Currently working at a café in central New York. For about three years he'd told himself that the work was only temporarily, something to pay the bills before he got his big break through. Unfortunately, he was still waiting on that break through.

"Maybe I should just quit acting and, you know… get a real job?" He sighed and leaned against the counter. Rachel, his friend and co-worker who got him his job at the coffee house, protested and smacked him with a towel.

"Nuh-uh, Joey! You're not a bad actor, you just need to find the right play! Nobody can perform in those kind of shit plays you've been in!"

Joey rolled his eyes, continued cleaning the cappucino machine. He furrowed his brow, clearly thinking about what to say next. Though, he didn't open his mouth again and Rachel clearly figured that either he just couldn't come up with what to say, or he'd just lost track of his thoughts… again.

Joey valued his friends over everything else in his life. He loved late nights at Monica's - and Rachel's - place, that just so happened to be just across the halls from his own appartment. He loved going to Knicks-games with Ross and he loved having late night phone-calls with Phoebe over stuff that the other guys would just laugh at. Even though he loved his friends, he felt like they were always, like, ahead of him… Monica was top chef at a three star restaurant, Ross was a phaleo-whatever-or-something at the museum and both of them made quite a lot of money. Both Rachel and Phoebe were on Joey's level money-wise and he loved them both to death… but they were girls - that he couldn't sleep with mind you - and were on a different level-level ish.

This night, as all other nights, he found himself sitting in a armchair in Monica's and Rachel's appartment waiting for the clock to turn eight so that he could watch Baywatch. The other's weren't so into the tvshow, but they knew that it meant a lot to Joey so they let him have it.

"Hey, Mon", he said after a sudden realization. "Where's Ross?"

"I don't know. He should be here by now?" Monica said, slightly unfocused as she was cooking. Oh, cooking. Joey smiled widely and stood up, making his way into the kitchen and snatched a piece of pasta out of her… cooking… thing. And while he did, the door opened.

"Hey guys", said the familiar voice belonging to Monica's older brother Ross, followed by a man who Joey couldn't recognize at all. "Look who I found? It's Chandler Bing" - at this point, Joey shuckled and everyone knew that it was because of Chandler's last name - "we went to college together!"

"Oh my god, Chandler?" Monica shone with recognition and hugged Chandler - what kind of name was that anyway? - who looked really uncomfortable and not at all as he knew who Monica was.

"Oh, that's my sister. That's Monica", Ross explained, just realizing that Chandler might not know her or something.

"Oh! Monica! You've lost, like, so much we- I'mma stop talking", said Chandler with an uncomfortable smile. Monica seemed clearly put off, but returned to her cooking with a faint smile while Ross continued to introduce his friends. Both Rachel and Phoebe greeted the new guy with handshakes and… such, but Joey got far more intruiged by his clock beeping.

"'m sorry", he excused himself, avoided the other guys and made a jump over the couch as per usual. He took the tvremote and turned on the tv, smiling widely as the Baywatch opening credits rolled up.

"Hey, is that Baywatch?"

"Yeah", grunted Joey without even turning his head. He didn't wanna be disturbed, but he could let it slip this time, since the new guy didn't know that.

"Man, I love Baywatch"

This actually made Joey turn his head, grinning widely against the guy.

"Really? Well, have a seat, Chandler Bing"

During a time span of half a minute, Joey really took a liking to Ross's old college buddy, especially when he suggested that Baywatch should "keep 'em running".

Everybody wanted Chandler to tell the story of why he actually was in New York - you know, after Baywatch. After a couple of uncomfortable jokes from Chandler, he finally said that he'd left his job back in something - Joey didn't listen, didn't care - and moved to New York to just get a fresh restart.

"So, where are you living?" Ross asked, carefully taking his eyes of Rachel. Joey rolled his eyes, not understanding how a dude could be so obsessed with a girl. For God's sake, you slept with one and passed on. Stupid fuck. Joey missed Chandler's some-sorta-joke or whatever, and just kept listening when he got to the point.

"I'm staying at a hotel, but I've been looking for a cheap flat or something."

"Hey, Joey", Monica remarked. "Aren't you looking for a flat mate? You know, to ease off the rent?"


	2. The One Where Joey Learns Stuff

And so, Chandler moved in the flat across the hall. Joey liked living with Chandler, he really did. They watched Baywatch together, ate pizza and drank beer and everything just… went on. And it was stupid but in a couple of few months, Chandler bumped Ross from Joey's best guy friend list, which made Ross kind of hurt in - what Chandler and Joey both agreed being - a very Ross-esque kind of way. It was Joey who came up with the word "Ross-esque" which he was very proud over, by the way.

"Hey, Chandler, you're coming to Thanksgiving at Monica's, right?" Joey asked while changing to his Thanksgiving pants - those with a stretchy waist. Chandler had comfortably placed himself in one of the chairs in their living room, zapping through the various not-so-funny channels.

"Nah, I don't know", he said. "I don't celebrate Thanksgiving"

"What?!" Joey stumbled out into the living room and fell over since he only had one leg in his Thanksgiving pants. "You don't celebrate Thanksgiving? What's wrong with you, man?"

"Except for, everything?" Chandler asked with a half-uncomfortable sigh. "I just haven't… You know, I don't have a good track record with Thanksgivings, see?"

Thay was just plain stupid, Joey thought. So what if you'd had a bad Thanksgiving once? You don't turn down food, especially not Monica's!

But then again, he remembered, Chandler was no Tribbiani.

Joey really liked Thanksgiving. The parade, good. The football game, good. The food, really good. Plus, he kind of liked hanging out with his friends as well. Chandler didn't like Thanksgiving, but Joey had convinced him to come across after several tries and bribes - one of them was Joey promising to play Playstation and watch Baywatch with him the whole day with only four food breaks(!)

"Dude, why aren't you celebrating Thanksgiving anyways?" Joey muttered over the dinner table. He'd eaten half of Monica's turkey while Chandler'd stuck with macarooni and cheese. Joey couldn't simply figure it out why someone'd choose macarooni and cheese while you just as well could've eaten turkey or - mind you - both.

"What?" Ross said with his usual, high pitched exclamation. "You haven't told him? You told Phoebe weeks ago."

Chandler glared at Ross, sliding down the chair a bit.

"Gee, Ross, thanks for telling someone that I've obviously not told him something that everybody else already knows!"

"Why does everyone else know?" Joey whined. "I wanna know too! It's not fair!"

To console himself, Joey reached across the table and grabbed a handful of potato tots.

"Joe, listen, it's nothing… My parents told me about their divorce over a Thanksgiving dinner when I was nine…"

Chandler was scratching his neck and looked clearly uncomfortable. Not usual "Chandler's-let's-crack-a-joke-uncomfortable", but really uncomfortable. Joey couldn't quite figure out why, divorces happens and it was rarely the childrens fault. He'd learnt that a couple of years ago when he'd dated a girl that… let's just say that her parents'd had a divorce and Joey didn't quite understand… stuff…

"No, but seriously man, why don't you like Thanksgiving?" Joe asked again, later that evening when all six of them were sitting in Monica's couch and realized that God they've ate too much. "I mean, so your parents had a divorce? My parents fighted all the time during Thanksgiving and Christmas, and I still celebrates it?"

"It's fought, Joe. Fought", Chandler sneered. "Plus, I bet that your dad didn't tell you that he cheated on your mom with the poolboy?!"

Joey looked clearly distressed and sad that he'd forced the answer out of his friend. He sighed and stood up.

"Listen… I'm sorry, okay? See you guys tomorrow", he said and left the room, leaving the five others sitting. And by now, all of them looked clearly distressed. Chandler the most, the other ones looked mostly uncomfortable.

Chandler avoided going back into his and Joey's appartment for the longest of time, but when he fell asleep in Monica's armchair he realized that he couldn't stay any longer. So he got to his feet, and left the purple appartment.  
He found Joey sitting on one of the high chairs by the counter. He was… eating. (Good God, how much could a person even eat?)

"Hey, Joe", Chandler began carefully. "Listen… I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to snap at you like that… Really…"

"It's okay Chandler", Joey said with a mouthful of refridgerator-pizza.

"No, it's not. Listen", he sat down on the high chair next to Joey's. "My past is… past for a reason… I didn't like it, and most of all did my past not like me. I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

And Joey did forgive him. How could he not? He had refridgerator-pizza, which always made him in a happy and - sort of - forgiving mood.

"By the way", Chandler added after they've decided to rewatch Die Hard. "I lost a toe on a Thanksgiving once."

Joey completely lost it.


	3. The One With the Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awfully sorry about the looks of this chapter. I have so many plans for this fanfic, but all my plans are regarding later chapters, which made this one a bummer to write. Don't worry about the quality of this filler-chapter, I have great plans for chapters to come.
> 
> Also, English still isn't my main language, please bear with me in my flawed language.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> x

Joey rarely saw Chandler at all during day time. He’d found a job at a… thing. It had something to do with computers, and numbers, and processing. Joey didn’t know, and frankly didn’t care that much about it. The only thing he cared about was that Chandler wasn’t home with him as much as he used to and it bothered him, and why wouldn’t it? Joey hadn’t scored well during his last auditions, one of which nearly had gotten him fired from the coffee house for showing up three hours late for his shift, and it bothered him that his best friend succeeded in life. Okay, maybe not so much the success-thing, but that Chandler always returned home with a smile on his face, telling him about his co-workers and their jokes. Frankly, Joey was jealous.

 “Oh, would you just stop whining, Joey?” Rachel sighed that evening, when they both were hanging out over at the cappuccino machine. Central Perk was counting down minutes until closing time and most of the guests had already left.

 “I’m not whining”, Joey objected, crossing his arms over his chest. Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

 “Well, I think it’s cute that you and Chandler are so close friends, but he’s allowed to have other friends too, you know?” 

Joey sighed heavily, putting down an empty cup in the washing machine. “Yeah, I know…”

 Rachel smiled, comforted Joey in the best way she knew how, by sneaking him one of the leftover blueberry muffins. Joey immediately felt better. He loved food.

“You’re coming over for dinner tonight, right?” Rachel asked, folding her apron half-hurriedly and putting it away. Joey nodded, making an affirmative sound which only succeeded in the “sound”-part. His mouth was filled with blueberry muffin, of which some unfortunately splattered across the floor. Though, neither Rachel nor Joey cared that much. Cleaning up wasn’t their forte, so to say.

 

\- - - -

 

Joey loved dinner at Monica’s and Rachel’s place. It had all the best things in the world. Food, his friends, a good talk, food, and beer. And Chandler. Joey smiled wide - but quickly got told of by Monica, his mouth was full of lasagna - when his fawn haired friend pushed the door open. His suit jacket was draping his left shoulder haphazardly and his briefcase swung cheerfully.

 “Hiya”, Joey said when he’d swallowed the load of food in his mouth. “How was work?”

 “Oh, you know, the usual”, Chandler took the seat next to Joey, pulling a plate of lasagna closer towards him. Joey frowned. Chandler didn’t look as he usually did when coming home from work, he looked as though he was thinking about something.

 “What’s up?” Joey asked quietly, crouched his head closer to Chandler’s. “You look kinda uncomfortable.”

 “That’s just my usual looks, Joe”, Chandler said with a smile, though he was obviously trying to hide something. “I’m fine, man, don’t you worry.”

 But Joey did worry. He might not be a strong thinker like Ross or Phoebe, but he cared about his friends a lot. Though he did know better than to force the truth out of Chandler, he still felt real bad about the thanksgiving-happening.

Monica  decided to break the awkward silence which had clouded the dinner table. She had recently gotten fired from her job at the restaurant, and her cash flow wasn’t really… flowing. Which is why she suggested that they did secret santa.

 “You know, instead of buying five gifts, you just buy to one special person, and they have to guess who gave it to them! Doesn’t it sound fun?”

 Nobody had the heart to disagree with Monica, and honestly Joey felt relieved that he didn’t have to spend a fortune this Christmas. The “perk” in Central Perk certainly didn’t symbolize his paycheck. Monica revealed, in her own personal and tedious way, that she’d already prepared everything, writing names on paper and putting it a bowl and whatever. Joey stretched out his arm and gripped the paper ticket which pleasantly rested on top of the other. He brought it closer, shielding it with his left palm so nobody could see who he’d got.

Chandler.

Joey lit up, grinning brightly. Buying a christmas gift for Chandler wouldn’t be so hard, they were best friends after all!

 

\- - - -

 

Joey woke up at 4 AM with a pressing feeling slightly above his groin. He needed to take a leak, desperately. Joey sighed and reached for his underwear and a t-shirt. Chandler had, during multiple occasions, reminded Joey that seeing his best mate walk around stark naked in their apartment wasn’t as appealing as one originally thought. He hurried to the bathroom, head still sleepy and sort of spinning from getting up too fast, to do his business. He flushed, turned on the faucet and washed his hands before returning into the living room. Something struck him as unusual. It was 4 AM, and yet someone was sitting in one of the armchairs.

 “Chandler? What are you doing awake?” Joey said, hiding a yawn behind the back of his hand. “I mean, it’s four AM, innit?”

 It was indeed Chandler who sat down in the armchair, wearing sweatpants and the same shirt and tie as before. He spun around, looking at Joey with an awfully tired expression.

 “No, it’s not four, Joe. It’s eleven PM, you slept through all day”, said Chandler sarcastically. He didn’t really sound sincere though. He looked awfully tired.

 “You’re just pulling my strings, man”, Joey grinned, flung himself into the unoccupied armchair. “What’s up, you’ve been acting weird all evening.”

 “Technically it’s not evening right now, therefore I’m not still acting. I’m acting again”

 “Don’t mess with me, Chandler”, Joey said solemnly. “You’re my best mate, and I see that something’s wrong, okay? Come one, you can talk to Joey!”

 Chandler huffed a laugh, looking away for a moment. Joey could almost see the gears grind in his head.

 “Fine. I had a talk with a lady at work, and she wanted to set me up with someone…”

 Joey frowned; “Why’s that a problem? Is she that ugly?”

 “Joe. It’s not a she.”

  _Oh._ Joey studied Chandler awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Though, he did not have to. Chandler continued to speak; “Apparently, everyone at my work thinks I’m gay. Do I look gay to you, Joey?”

 Joey shook his head; “No! You look… Chandler. You have a certain look, but you’re not gay!”

 Chandler snorted, arose from the armchair.

“Yeah, they told me that too. I have a ‘look’. I’m going to bed, good night Joe.”

 Joey stayed seated while Chandler got up and lumbered into his bedroom. He felt awfully sorry for his friend.


	4. The One With New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I'm awfully sorry for keeping this chapter from you for so long. HOPEFULLY, from now on, I'll update more consequently.
> 
> As stated in the previous chapters; this is my AU, don't agree with it? Don't read.  
> English is NOT my first language, and corrections are always appreciated, if in a polite manner.  
> I do not own the characters, the setting, or anything but the story itself.
> 
> If you've stuck around for this long, thank you <3  
> Happy reading

Chandler Bing had no particular interest in the holiday season. It was cold and wet and, above all, it reminded him of his own family. Thanksgiving was the worst, but Christmas wasn’t much better. All it did was remind him of the fights and arguments, his father packing his things and moving out, leaving him, Chandler, alone.  
New York City slowly covered with white snow, which turned the gray asphalt into an alabaster duvet. The snow laid still momentarily, insinuating peacefulness and beauty moments before footprints of the New Year celebrateers totally ruined it.

“Chandler?” He turned his head, smiling wryly at Monica’s head popping out of the window.

“What’s up, Mon?” he said, dropping his cigarette on the balcony floor, crushing it with his heel.

“If you’re done moping, we’d really appreciate your help down at the coffee house.”

Chandler chuckled half-heartedly, straightening his back and left the balcony.

“You know me, Geller, I’m never done moping”, he said, grinning slightly. Monica laughed, before returning to looking worried.

“Chandler, when will you that pissy attitude of yours and actually start talking to Joey again?” - she held out a warning finger, which made Chandler swallow his retort - “Don’t tell me that nothing’s wrong, because it clearly is.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Monica”, Chandler snapped, grabbing a tray fully stacked with beer bottles from the counter. “Don’t try and mess around with other people’s lives, okay?”

And with that, Chandler left his friend in the kitchen, rushing down the staircase. Monica remained standing in her kitchen, her look over-flowing with pity.   
  


**\---**   
  


Rachel might have abused their employers crush on her, just a wee bit. But Joey weren’t the one to talk, as it meant that they actually were able to hold a New Year’s party in the coffee house, which was mental. Central perk held a lot more people than Monica’s and Rachel’s apartment, and almost the double compared to Joey’s and Chandler’s. Ross’s and Phoebe’s respective flats were both out of the question. They were like boxes. 

“Joey, honestly”, Rachel exhaled. “Please, stop eating everything and start helping. Monica’s going to drag your ass when she gets down here, you know.”

Right, work, not eat. Joey put down the cupcake with a disappointed face and went to help Rachel move some tables. They were a good team. Monica was the ultimate party hostess, according to herself, and Rachel and Joey knew the most people out of the group. The others… well, they were good at something. Phoebe did music, Chandler was funny on occasion, and Ross… He had his qualities… Like, cheering for the Knicks, and talking about dinosaurs…

“Hey Joe.”

Joey looked up, wiped the sweat off his brow, grinning widely at Chandler when said friend appeared in the door frame.

“Hello Bing!”

Joey gave Rachel a quick look, after which both put the table down. He hurried over to Chandler to take over the burden of the beer tray, which seemed about to topple over at any second; “Gimme that.”

Chandler handed over the tray without a word, avoided to meet Joey’s eyes. Instead, he looked at Rachel, who were enjoying her momentary break while reading Vogue.

“I’m just gonna go out to grab a smoke”, he stated cooly. “Please cover my ass when Monica comes down.”

Rachel looked taken aback, but nodded. Chandler returned the nod appreciatively, spun around and left the coffee shop. Joey didn’t know what to do, or what to say. He sighed, went over to the counter by the cashier, and put the tray down.

“Wow, he really is mad at you”, Rachel said quietly. Joey huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, tell me about it”   
  


**\---**   
  


Chandler didn’t return to the coffee house until everyone else had already arrived. With the shop filled with people it was much easier to avoid both Joey, and Monica. He took a seat in an empty arm chair in the corner, carefully avoiding everyone who sought eye-contact with him. The clanky notes of Phoebe’s latest hit - Smelly cat - flew pleasantly through the air, and Chandler made a mental reminder to try and talk to Phoebe when she was not playing. Out of his group of friends, right now, Phoebe was the only one who didn’t try and get him to talk to Joey. She knew that she had nothing to do with them falling out, and honestly, Chandler wished that the others would get the hint. He didn’t dislike Joey, not nearly, he was Chandler’s best friend, and that meant a lot. But to have him confirm that he, too, saw that Chandler had a special  _ look _ about him… well, it made him sick to the stomach. He hated that look, and he hated the looks he got from others because of that look. They were too similar to the looks his father got when he was younger.

Fuck.

He awoke from his thoughts when the crowd around him started to hush Phoebe, pointing to the clock. Midnight was just half a minute away, and people started counting down. Oh crap, oh crap. He needed to kiss someone - no, he needed to kiss a  _ woman _ , or people would start talking. 

_ “Ten” _

Frantically, he sought Monica, Rachel or Phoebe, but noticed that all of them already seemed to have someone to kiss. Phoebe had her boyfriend, David or whatever, dorky scientist, and by the looks of it, Joey and Ross had made a deal. Ross couldn’t kiss Monica, for obvious reasons, and everyone knew that he had a crush on Rachel since like - forever. Which meant that Chandler was the only one without a kiss.

_ “Five” _

Chandler stood up, making his way through the crowd. Finally spotting someone who didn’t appear to have a kiss, either, he knocked at her shoulder and the mess of black, curly hair turned around to look at Chandler.

_ “Three, two, one” _

“Happy New Year”, Chandler murmured, pressing his lips against the unknown woman.

A silent “ _oh. my. God._ ” echoed against Chandler’s lips.


End file.
